


A Year Without You

by Sikami



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sikami/pseuds/Sikami
Summary: A year goes by and Arthur doesn't know whether or not he's over Francis.My own Long November sequel/epilogue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long November](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283758) by Gusari. 



> Note that tags & relationship dynamics are subject to change throughout the course of the story.

 

 

 

> Yeah.
> 
> I love you too.
> 
> I'm off.

\- Francis, Long November

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ring_ **

 

**_ring_ **

 

**_ring_ **

 

**_._ **

 

**_._ **

 

**_._ **

 

"I'm sorry, the number you have dailed is currently unavai-"

 

**_beep_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
